


Sauvage

by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Fluff, Gifset, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Поддайся искушению.Give in to the temptation.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fantastic Santa 2020





	Sauvage

**Author's Note:**

> Создано на Сикрет Санту 2020.


End file.
